Eternity under the falling snow
by dream witch01
Summary: AU- Her time stood still for many years and she came to accept the irony of her destiny... Yet the gears of fate starts turning once more and her frozen time begins to turn once more? Will it lead her to happiness or sorrow?
1. Chapter 1

This is just a story I have written so long ago and I decided to edit some parts to make it more interesting. I hope that you like it and here it goes:

* * *

**ETERNITY UNDER THE FALLING SNOW**

Time is of no importance to someone like her. She, who have lived for hundreds of years and watched the world unfold through her very own eyes. She witnessed so many things and she

remembered almost every one of them that her very own memories were buried in the darkness. As her wisdom grew throughout the years, her past disappeared little by little. The

memories that were the proof of her existence had long been lost and as she stared at herself by the riverbank, she could not recognize the dull brown eyes nor the long brown hair upon a

fair and gentle face staring back at her. She knew that she was just the memory of the planet in the form of a human being. That she was just a part of nature and nothing more. Yet she

wished that she could remember how she came to be. She wanted to believe more than anything else that she could also be a normal human.

It seemed so long ago but she could remember that she was fascinated by fairy tales and their stories of happily ever afters. She wondered if those stories were real and if she could have

her own happily ever after. Maybe one day she would meet her own prince and live together with him in a beautiful castle. Yet as the years gone by, she realized that these childish stories

can never be true and her dreams would always be just dreams. There were no such things as happily ever afters and she finally accepted it wholehearted ly. But then she knew how lonely

it was to be alone. She was growing tired of it. But she could not bring herself to interact with others since she knew that in the end, she would be the one who would suffer the most.

Eternity wasn't part of the human world but for someone like her, it was. It was her own world. A world so bleak and lonely. A world where only she alone existed.

* * *

That's it for the first part of the story… Don't worry the real story begins after this prologue… I'll update as soon as I find the time since schoolwork is pretty much piling up at the moment…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story….

Well then, since the exams are over.. I've finally updated the second part of this story… Hope you enjoy this one… ^^

* * *

The year was 2004. She wandered around aimlessly across the town. Even throughout the years of her life, she had never gotten tired of going back to this small town. It somehow reminded her of something in her past. As she walked for hours with no destination in mind, the snow begun to fall. She took no notice of such things since her mind drifted elsewhere. She sat on the middle of the plaza afterwards pondering how long had it been since she existed. She had long forgotten such trivial matters yet she wanted to at least remember a part of her own life not just this planet's countless memories. It pained her to know that maybe she was just an empty vessel she knew that fact since long ago. But she did not wish to be this empty shell. She wanted to be something else like a human being. Just as she was occupied with her train of thoughts, an umbrella swam into view. She was broken out from her reverie when he called her "an idiot by freezing in the snow because of daydreaming too much". Despite wanting to retort at the remark, she kept silent and instead focused herself on the person who called her and held the umbrella. It was a young man with silver hair and lavender eyes who looked quite pale under the scarf he wore. He was frowning at her at first but smiled gently when he told her that she was beginning to look like a snowman in the plaza. She flushed instantly in the remark and hurriedly brushed the snow away. He laughed quite a bit which to her sounded very nice and handed her the umbrella telling her not to daydream too much. He bade her farewell and left. She berated herself afterwards since she forgot to ask his name. As she watched his fading figure in the distance, she felt that she wanted to see him again. That this meeting would not be the last time for both of them.

Time went by as it had always done but the days she saw wasn't as mundane as the ones from before. It was by far brighter than anything else. The time she spent with that young man who introduced himself as Zero were the happiest she had for years. The emptiness she felt slowly ebbed away. She was filled with so many memories and she found it quite nice. She had learned how to interact with others, to have friends, and to finally fall in love. They started out as casual acquaintances and friends but after a few months, they finally started going out as lovers. It had been a year since that event and she felt that it was the best moment of her life. She loved him and she wanted to spend every moment with him. He made her feel like a normal girl and offered her a place she could finally call her home.

She knew that he is human and she is not. Time will move on for him and for her it would stand still. Someday he would pass away and she would remain eternally young. Yet none of those thing bothered her anymore, all she wanted at this moment was to treasure every moment with him. He is the most important person in her life and she was willing to do everything for his sake. How much time passed doesn't bother her anymore because she spent it with him. She hinted once that she was not who he thinks she is and that she was very different from everyone else. But he told her that it doesn't matter at all because Yuuki will always be Yuuki. He also told her that he had been alone before and that he had always been looking for someone he would treasure deeply despite at times he contradicted himself for it. She found a lot of things about him and that made her love him much more. More than life itself. Loving him was the best thing that ever happened in her life. She did not set sights on their grim future. What matters was the here and now. The time she could have with him in many more years to come.

It suddenly came to her that the times she had spent with him as they went around the city, every second of it was etched in her boundless memory. Enough to replace the terrible memories of her time in this world. This was finally her own memories and not just the world's. She was finally her own person. She was walking beside him with her arm linked with his. She smiled happily as she thought about the times they were together. His coughing suddenly brought her head down from the clouds and she looked at him worriedly. After a few seconds he composed himself and told her that it was nothing to worry about but she didn't look convinced though she didn't press further since he was stubborn like that. He held her close and continued their way. Yuuki could still feel his warmth amidst the snow falling upon the earth, she wished with all her heart that this moment wold never fade and that they could stay like this forever…

* * *

That ends part two though it's kind of short…. Anyway, I'll update soon enough as I find the time to fit it with all the schoolwork I'm having… Hope you enjoyed this…


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there! Sorry for the late update… I just got back from school trip yesterday…. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and alerts… With that, let me present part 3 of eternity under a falling snow…

* * *

The year was 2005; it seemed that fate was truly against her once again. One day while walking across the park, she noticed that he would cough every now and then. It worried her deeply

but he always shrugged it off as nothing and pretends that it didn't happen as often as it did. Yuuki hated the fact that he always kept things to himself and she hoped that Zero would open

up more to her sometimes. But then as days passed by, it seemed to come more frequently than before. She was worried deeply but chose not to say anything, in case it would annoy him.

As she busied herself in the kitchen, she was still occupied by her worries. Just that day she remembered, his hand felt quite cold and he looked much paler than usual. She stopped what

she was doing and decided to ask him how he was feeling. But then, she heard the breaking of glass and rushed to find him unconscious on the floor. She called the doctor immediately and

together they put him to bed. She felt tears in her eyes as the doctor studied his condition. She waited patiently while praying that it was nothing serious. As the doctor told her the news,

she felt the world dissolve around her and she found herself not knowing what to do anymore. When the doctor left promising that he would come back again, she went to his room and sat

beside him thinking that she could never live without him. She could not imagine a world without Zero by her side. Even if she was prepared for it in the near future, now was just too soon.

She didn't want such a thing to happen. She didn't want to say goodbye a little too soon. It was a selfish wish but it didn't matter anyway.

When he finally regained consciousness a few days later, he still smiled at her kindly and both of them pretended that it was nothing serious at all despite the truth of it all. They went about

their lives as usual but as time passed by, it grew steadily worse and she could not ignore it anymore. Even with the medications and check-ups nothing happened. His health was slowly

deteriorating and nothing could keep the terrible pain at bay. But every time she looked at him and tended to him worriedly, he would always assure her that everything would be fine, as if

the pain he felt was nothing at all. After a month has passed, his condition became much worse than before and he lost his strength to be able to stand or walk anymore. She knew how

terrible and how grave the situation is. But she tried her best not to show it to him. She would always return his smile and everyday she would sit beside him on his bed to tell him about

things that are happening outside and how other acquaintances wishes him to get better soon. As she looked at his sleeping features, she found his face much paler than usual and he

looked more pained and tired. She hated seeing him like this. Zero, who showed her so many things and gave her the blessing of living a normal life. Though that happiness was short-lived

and happened only for a moment, in her memories it lasted forever. She looked outside the window and wondered how many time she stared at the moon as if searching for an answer it

would never give. She knew already what she needed to do and all she needed was to be prepared for the inevitable.

She knew that saving him was the only thing that mattered to her at this moment. If her insignificant and lonely existence could save the person she loved the most, she would willingly give

it. She knew that if hr ever found out about it he would never agree but right now, she didn't have much time to hesitate. It didn't matter if she would throw away her life. She already lived

long enough and she understood that because of him, that young man, it finally had a meaning. A reason. A purpose. Her existence wasn't nothing at all since he came into her life. Because

she exists right here at this moment.

Both of them went out for a while. Him in a wheelchair and her pushing it towards the garden. The place was beautiful as ever and the sky looked the same as when they first met. For both

of them it was a very special day indeed but for her alone, it was much more than that. It was the day she felt alive for the fist time. As they talked about many things, she wished that deep

in her heart that time would stop. That they could spend eternity like this. The sun was almost beginning to set and she was brought out from her trance by a series of coughing. She held

onto him worriedly before she let go after it stopped. Both finally decided that it wouldn't do him good to be outside for too long and both went inside to this place she would always consider

as her home.

That night, Zero told her that he loved her as she placed his hand on her cheeks. He stated that he hated seeing her cry so much yet he couldn't do much for her at this moment. He asked

whether she regretted having met him at all. Just those words pierced trough her heart like a sword. She told him that she never regretted anything. She uttered the same words of "I love

you" as tears made their way through her eyes. She embraced him and buried her face in his chest, afraid to let go. Her tears wouldn't stop even as he put a comforting arm around her. She

knew that it was final. The last time she would hold him like this. She hoped that one day they would meet once again. Perhaps in a few years to come. She stared at his lavender eyes

looking at her with kindness and worry. She knew it was inevitable. If it was final, maybe she could do with this little selfishness. They were only a few inches from each other. As they moved

closer, she pulled together her prayers and magic and performed the spell that would save his life. She drew all of that into their final and eternal kiss….

* * *

The year was 2009 Zero stood at the plaza overlooking the view as snow fell throughout the city just like it used to. Everything was covered in white, a pure color that was always etched

into his memory. He couldn't remember much about what happened 5 years ago. He woke up without any memories of that year and from what he heard, he was very sick at that time. Yet it

bothered him to no end that nothing came up over what happened that time. He wanted to remember since he felt that something important happened that time. His heart told him that

there was something. It seemed like a dream. He went on his normal life all this time but he always had a nagging feeling that there was a forgotten promise with someone.

It finally dawned on him one day that there was this young girl that he met but he couldn't remember her name that much. All he could discern from his hazy memories were her long brown

hair and her sweet voice. Yet he didn't know what happened to her. All he knew was that he promised and that he loved her. Those feelings were still there and he hoped that one day he

would meet her again. He always went to the plaza. He felt that it was a very special place though he didn't know why. Maybe it was their first meeting or where they usually go to? But one

thing for sure was that it was a place they both cherished. But every time he sat there, it seemed that maybe he was waiting for nothing yet it didn't stop him from hoping and believing that

he would remember everything. He was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice an umbrella coming into view. When he heard a voice, a voice that sounded a little too familiar and

said he was "an idiot by freezing in the snow because of daydreaming too much". Something flashed on his mind as he remembered having said those words years ago. HE couldn't help but

look up to see the person holding the umbrella and to finally meet the person he always wanted to see…

THE END

* * *

Finally, the story eternity under the falling snow is finished and I hoped that you like it…

With this done, I'll move on to the other stories and hope that you would like those as you liked this…


End file.
